


the stars are never too far for us

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: adonis hadnt spojen to koga in dats what will happen when he does
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis
Kudos: 11





	the stars are never too far for us

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fuckinh serious adokou angst this is
> 
> i did this on a call in 2 seconds

koga looked atadonis  
what a nice dick  
wow adomis said  
urs too lol#  
wanna have sec koga said  
ofc adonis said  
#

koga is now pregannanannatt


End file.
